


Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bets, Friends to Lovers, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, im not sorry about it, keith has game, kind of, lance is amazed, naruto reference, the others aren't in this i'm sorry, they r crushin on each other, they're already friends before this, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: It all starts with a bet...





	Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry for the naruto references (im gonna blame my friend for them)
> 
> ((there's so much dialogue I'm sorry))

"I bet I could eat this in under three minutes." Lance gestures to the footlong subway in his hand. Keith, who has already started eating his own, looks up at Lance with doubtful eyes. 

They weren't on a date, or at least that was what Keith was trying to convince himself. He and Lance had gotten a lot closer over the last month, going out as just the two of them on days like this. It's around one pm and they were stopped at subway for lunch. 

"Please don't." 

"What, afraid you'll lose?" Keith sighs. 

"I'm not. What do you want to bet?" Keith challenges Lance, something sparking in his eyes. 

"Uh, I'm not sure man, I'm pretty broke. Not that I'll be paying, that is." He hurries to reassure his confidence. "How about a McDonalds ice cream?" 

"Sure." Keith snorts. "I'll get the timer. Don't hurt yourself, though." What could almost count as worry laced the last part of Keith's sentence. 

"I'll be fine. You get ready to owe me some ice cream." Lance smiles as Keith rolls his eyes.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Keith frowns.

"Believe it!" Lance winks and Keith drops his head to the table. 

"Was that another goddamn Naruto reference?" They had started watching it together, and now Lance was taking every chance he gets to reference it. 

"Believe it!" Lance repeats himself, and Keith sighs in defeat.

"The dub version sucks anyways, why are we watching it?" 

"Dunno. Let's get back to the bet though! I'm hungry!" Lance shrugs and picks up his sub, starting to unwrap it. 

"If you die it's not my fault." Keith turns on his phone, flicking through the apps until he finds the stopwatch. Lance scowls at him. 

"Hunk will avenge me." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ready?" Keith's eyes flick back up to Lance, who nods, sandwich in his hands. "Go!" Keith hits the button, setting the phone back down on the table. 

 

Miraculously, he really was fine. Less than three minutes later, and Lance is slamming the empty wrapper down on the table. He pants, glaring victoriously at Keith. 

"There! Give me the time!" Sighing, Keith turns the phone so Lance can see it.

"Yes! Two minutes and fifty four seconds!" He throws his arms up in the air, pumping his fist. "Hell yeah!" Keith can't help but smile at the action, in a moment of weakness he finds himself thinking that he wants to kiss Lance right now. Pushing away the thought, he looks back at Lance.

"I can't believe you did that." Keith shakes his head. "Alright, I owe you Mcdonalds. Wanna go now, or later?"

"Let's go now! There's one down the block anyways." 

"Okay. Let's take Red." Lance grumbles at the suggestion, but follows along behind Keith all the same. 

They reach the motorcycle, Lance gets on after Keith and wraps his arms around his middle. Keith will never get used to the feeling, everytime it happens he finds his heart racing and face heating up. Taking a deep breath he starts the engine, pulling out of the parking spot carefully. The trip there is short, and Keith worries that Lance might catch on to the fact that he only wanted to ride so he could be closer to him. Lance doesn't say anything though, just stepping off the motorcycle before even giving Keith any time to cut the engine. 

"That's dangerous, y'know." Lance turns back to Keith, startled a bit by his voice.

"What's dangerous?" He cocks his head to the side, as if he's trying to figure Keith out. 

"Getting off the bike before I put it in park." Keith frowns, putting the kickstand down and hopping off.

"Well, I'm fine aren't I." Lance sees Keith huff and sighs. "If it makes you feel better I won't do it again."

"Okay." Keith is taken aback a bit by the soft smile on Lance's face, but quickly gets his breath back, brushing off his pants and stretching.

"Now, are you going to buy me ice cream or not?"

"Of course, I never go back on my word. That is my ninja way." Keith watches as Lance's eyes light up, smiling smugly. 

"Oh my god..... Keith! You're learning! I'm so proud of you!" Lance throws his arm around Keith's shoulders and grins. Keith tries to ignore the added weight on his arm while he rolls his eyes. 

"Let's just go get your ice cream." Keith starts to walk off, Lance's arm sliding down so it's hooked around Keith's. 

"Wait!" Lance pulls on Keith's arm, stopping him effectively. 

"What now?" Keith looks at Lance, who's grinning mischievously. Lance pulls out his phone and Keith watches his flip it to the camera. 

"Selfie to prove I actually won!" Before Keith is ready, Lance has snapped the picture. He taps a few times on the screen bringing up the picture that captured a smirking Lance and a panicked Keith. "Cute! Definitely a keeper!"

Lance walked ahead, leaving Keith behind him to wonder whether the comment was directed a him or Lance. Keith blushes, trying to convince himself that Lance isn't above complimenting himself, and that it probably wasn't for him. 

They walk into McDonalds, Keith keeping his word and paying for Lance's vanilla ice cream. Somehow, through all of this Lance has kept his arm hooked around Keith's, and Keith is trying to keep a straight face. Suddenly Lance trips over a bump in the road, about to go down before Keith catches him. Unfortunately, Lance still manages to fall directly into his ice cream cone. He pulls away in shock of the cold and sticky spot on his shirt soaking through to his chest, and looks down to assess the damage. A big wet spot is dripping down his chest, ice cream falling onto the sidewalk below. Keith has to tear his eyes away from the dark skin showing through the sheer cloth. 

"I'm not buying you another one." Keith watches as Lance's face goes through a flurry of emotions, ranging from looking like he's about to cry to just looking defeated. He sighs before his expression turns to that of a smug one.

"Well, I guess I'm just even sweeter now." Lance flutters his lashes in an overdramatic way. Keith rolls his eyes, but finds himself smiling. He moves a hand to hide it, trying to look away from Lance's captivating smile.

"I think you're sweet enough already." Keith is staring off into the distance as he says this, thoughts presumably somewhere else. Lance's mouth falls open in shock, as he turns to Keith.

"Was that a..... pickup line? Did Keith just use a pickup line on me?!" Lance grins, and Keith realizes his mistake. 

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Keith covers his now red face with his hands, and Lance nods, a quizzical look taking over his face. Keith sighs again. 

"Yep. But how are you so smooth yet you can't even tell when you're being flirted with?!" Keith's eyebrows crinkle at Lance's outburst. 

"Who flirted with me?" Lance sighs. 

"Me, bitch!" Lance throws his arms up in defeat and turns away from Keith, poised to run. He starts to step away, when Keith grabs his hand.

"You- what?! How did I- Ugh!" Keith gives up on trying to speak, the many questions on his mind all trying to tumblr out at once. Instead he pulls Lance in closer and cups his face, smushing their lips together. 

"Mm, Mmp?!" Lance makes a noise of surprise, too shocked to move at first, but quickly falls into the kiss. Literally. He steps even closer to Keith wrapping his arms around the boy and leaning almost all of his weight on him. Keith was very unprepared for this, and panics, letting go of Lance barely catching him again before he hits the ground. 

This is how Lance ends up being dipped by Keith outside of a McDonalds, ice cream still smeared down his shirt. 

"Y-you are unbelievable." Lance stutters, blushing an angry red. 

"Only for you." Keith smiles, and eve has the audacity to wink. Lance's ears burn.

"I can't believe this. How are you real?" Lance sighs, still in Keith's arms.

"Well... I know one way to convince you it's real." Keith puts on a smug smile. 

"Oh yeah? Indulge me, Hotshot." Lance swoons in his arms, and Keith smirks. Then, he drops Lance. It's less than a foot to the ground, but Lance yelps all the same. 

"Keith! What the fuck?!" Lance sits up slowly, crossing his arms and pouting. Keith shrugs.

"You said to 'convince you'." Lance turns red, stuttering slightly.

"Wha-! I thought you were gonna kiss me! Not drop me on the ground, you asshole!" Keith laughs, his shoulder shaking with amusement. Lance frowns. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Here, get up." Keith extends his hand, and Lance peers at him before taking it. "I can still give you that kiss, though." Lance blushes, again, only making his face brighter. Keith kisses him quickly, barely pressing his lips to Lance's before pulling away. 

People are staring now, but neither of them care.

"You call that a kiss?" Lance smirks, spinning Keith around and dipping his, before leaning after him and giving him a long kiss. They break apart, messy hair and panting breaths.

"Oh my god, we can never come here again." Keith hides his face in his hands, while Lance smiles cheekily. 

"Aw, babe, are you embarrassed?" Lance coos at Keith, making grabby motions with his hands. Keith punches him lightly on the arm, before taking his hand.

"Let's just go home." Keith doesn't look at Lance directly, just keeps a fast hold on his hand and drags him towards his motorcycle. Lance just laughs, throwing his head back and following eagerly after Keith. Even the spilled ice cream can't put him in a bad mood.


End file.
